SUGAR!
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: What happens when Gwen has too much sugar? Read to find out. TWOSHOT.
1. SUGAR!

**THIS IS NOW A TWOSHOT.**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I no own, chu no sue.

**A/N: Don't ask about the oneshot, just enjoy or stare in terrified fascination...this is what happens when Too Much Coffee + Writer's Block + Boredness = SUGAR! BEWARE! Heather has bad things happen to her...but I think that's a good thing...o.o Anyways...**

**ON WITH THE ONESHOT!**

There Duncan and I were. We were waiting for some concert tickets when I became so fucking thirsty I was literally staring at his damn soda with lust. Following my attention, Duncan saw that I was staring at his half-empty soda.

"Want it?" he asked, moving it to the side slightly to see if my eyes would follow it.

I nodded slowly, and was terrified he would drink it right in front of me. I mean, come _on_. This is _Duncan_ we're talking about.

"You sure?" he questioned, bringing it closer to his mouth.

"Hell yes, now give me the damn soda," I said, getting pretty mad. My voice started cracking with thirst at the end.

"Are you sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't mind?" he said, teasing me now.

"Oh for the love of God, Duncan! _GIVE ME THE DAMN SODA!_" I shouted, my voice starting to sound more crappier.

"Fine, just don't kill me, Sweetheart," Duncan said in a cautious tone, handing me the soda in surrender.

I chugged the can down within ten seconds, and loved the taste of it. I usually don't have soda, and I forgot why I didn't.

"You were thirsty," he said with shock.

"No shit, Sherlock. Do I normally beg you like that?" I asked.

"No, but I liked it," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled a bit. Wait..._giggled_? Oh _that's_ why I don't have soda. I have sugar problems...oh well, it's not like I'm gonna go insane or anything. Right?

"Perv," I said, trying to hold back giggles.

After we got the tickets, Duncan was starting to look at me in concern. It was kinda funny...like cheese. Cheese is funny. Cheese comes from cows...**(A/N: I'm enjoying this **_**way**_** too much...oh well, back to the story.)**

"Gwen?" Duncan asked nervously, probably seeing my smile.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I was a cow, so that was my response.

"We're gonna take you to Trent and you're brother, okay?" he said, but posed it as a question.

He was funny when he was concerned about me. "MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, nodding.

After about five minutes of me being a cow, I got bored and there was still about a couple minutes to my house, so I started poking Duncan.

"Poke," I said, as I poked him.

"Gwen! What the hell are you doing?" he questioned, looking more concerned about me than before.

"POKE!" I shouted and started poking his arm like crazy. It was fun...and I never realized how much muscles he had...

"Was there anything in that soda, Sweetheart?" he asked, coming up to my house. It looked like he was coming in too.

I decided to get out since I didn't want to tell him about my sugar problems. I skipped up to my door...skipping was fun...until I skipped into the door.

"OF PURPLE MOUNTAINS MAJESTY, OW!" I exclaimed. Duncan opened the door for me while holding my hand tightly, looking more concerned then I've ever seen him. Why was he concerned? His hand was warm too...

"Gwen! I heard a bang and--" Trent was interrupted by Duncan.

"She ran into a door while skipping," he said, explaining the reason for the loud bang...it wasn't that loud, was it?

"Oh, Gwen...wait, _skipping_?" Trent asked with concern.

"She's been acting weird ever since I gave her my soda, I don't think my buddy put anything in it, but now..." Duncan let that trail off.

"YOU GAVE HER _SUGAR_?!" My little brother, Cody, exclaimed. Oh, and there's one of the many reasons I didn't want to go out with the Cody that was still bothering me. Thought I'd mention that. Back to the topic...is there even a topic...now there is....

"PURPLE PONIES POKING PEOPLE!" I shouted, butting into the conversation. Butt is a funny word...

"Yeah...why?" Duncan asked, looking a bit scared of my little brother. They always seemed to get along and usually Duncan was the one that intimidated people...weird...like--SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I went to shiny, to poke it. "Gwen, what are y--" Trent was, once again, interrupted by me.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP THEN SHINY'S GONNA GET MAD THEN KILL US ALL!" I shouted, terrified shiny would wake up. I _did not_ want to die a horror movie death.

I heard Duncan laugh a bit, but it didn't wake up shiny so I was okay with it.

"Hey, at least I _have_ a girlfriend, Duncan. Remember that," Trent defended himself against something Duncan said.

Duncan changed the subject. "So...about the sugar...?" he asked, looking at me.

"She acts like this, usually when she does this and mom isn't around I'll just lock her in a closet. She's not allowed to have sugar because of this," my little brother gestured to me.

Just then, shiny did something scary. IT POPPED UP TOAST! I screamed and ran to the nearest person, Duncan. Trent looked at me in a weird way before I screamed.

"SHINY GOT MAD! YOU WOKE SHINY UP! NOW IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL! IT JUST SPIT OUT TOAST!" I exclaimed, then Trent looked at me in a concerned way.

"Gwen...that's a toaster..." he trailed off, looking at me.

"It's okay, Gwen. You were nice to shiny, so shiny won't hurt you. If it did, I would kill it first. Okay?" Duncan said, comforting me. He was right, shiny won't hurt me.

"Okay," I said, calming down.

"Hey, Duncan, can you take Gwen today? You seem like you can help her with the sugar rush, and I don't think you want to see me lock her in the closet," my little brother said.

"Ummm...sure, I guess I could handle her. I've had worse," he replied. I just had a good idea if I'm going to be spending the day with Duncan. Maybe the sugar is already wearing off, or maybe I hate her that much. I'm going to tell Duncan my idea when we get in his car; Trent wouldn't approve.

After a little low-voiced conversation between Trent and Duncan, I took Duncan's hand and dragged him out to his car. When we got in it, I decided to voice my plan.

"You, me, Heather, sharpies, like it?" I asked in a quiet voice so I could sound EVIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Like it? Love it, babe," Duncan said, in the same tone my voice was in.

"Sharpies?" I asked.

"We need to go to Wal-Mart, Sweetheart," he looked at me in concern when I got a big smile on my face when he mentioned Wal-Mart.

Within five minutes we were at Wal-Mart...I had plans to get me kicked out of there.

"Duncan?" I asked, my smile becoming more apparent at what I was thinking...

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asked, looking a bit excited.

"Wait for me at the entrance when you're done getting the Sharpies...okay?" I asked, knowing he was planning on 'borrowing' the Sharpies we were about to get.

"Okay...?" he said, right before I rushed out the car. I knew what I was going to do.

Going into Wal-Mart, I looked for the cereal section..._Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, Yogurt-Covered Cheerios_...how many Cheerios are there...probably as much as shiny objects...There we are.

I grabbed the box of _Life_ cereal and started running, not giving a fuck if anyone saw me. I mean, it wasn't like I was going to wake Mr. Shiny. When a little boy, about the age of seven stared at me, I stared back. "THIS IS MY LIFE! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH IT!" I shouted then ran off. **(A/N: Do not try this at home...I got kicked out for doing this, among other various things in Wal-Mart and my mother pretended not to know me so I had to walk home.)**

I started running, pretending I was chased by blue cheetahs, until the intercom came on. "Will the crazy lady please get out of the store, or we will be forced to get security," they said and I got down on my knees **(A/N: Sounds dirty ;D)**, and shouted "OH NO! IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!"

Then I ran out, laughing my head off as I did so.

"Babe, I heard the intercom, what the hell happened? And why do you have a cereal box in your arms?" Duncan asked, as soon as he saw me. His attention was grabbed by the cereal box in my arms.

I just laughed in a manner that said, _don't ask_.

---

After a little fifteen minute drive, we were at Heather's house. I could feel the sugar rush definitely wearing off, but too bad. More fun for Heather...well, me, but who cares? She's still getting damaged; that's all that matters.

Duncan was spray painting her garage door while I was climbing up to her balcony, so I could get to her room. The sun was beginning to set, so this was proving _very_difficult. Eventually, I got to her room. After writing some...rude things on her walls, I finally caught sight of something shiny. It was her bald head glinting in the sunset while she was napping. I scribbled on her head and wrote some things on it in the Sharpie Duncan 'borrowed', I wasn't satisfied. I realized what was wrong, so I decided to draw a moustache and unibrow on her face, then I put the marker up.

Climbing out of the window was harder then I expected, especially with Duncan standing to the side, finishing his final touches to his 'masterpiece' on the garage. I began to lose my grip and fell, I closed my eyes expecting some serious pain, but...it never came.

Looking up at who caught me, I saw Duncan looking at me, his teal eyes contrasting with the red and orange hues of the sunset.

"Climb much?" he asked, with his signature mischievous grin.

"Obviously, no," I said, the sugar rush worn off.

"No crazy Gwennie?" Duncan asked with shock.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you," I responded, still in his arms, bridal style. It amazed me how he could catch me so easily...and still be carrying me...

"It's okay, I missed my old, smartass, dark, loner, goth friend," he said, setting me down on my feet gently.

Just then, I caught sight of his artwork. _Property of: Duncan and Gwen_, it read in black spray paint in his crappy handwriting.

"What the hell?" I asked, a bit pissed off.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked, looking extremely concerned.

"Why is my name last? It _was_ my idea," I said, pointing it out.

"It's _my_ artwork," he said, coming closer to me, so I had to back against the wall.

"Ideas are more important," I said, leaning in closer.

"What about your art, dear Gwennie? I thought _that_was important," he retorted, making me more closer against the wall.

"It is, but ideas inspire me," I retorted, our lips only about three or four inches apart.

"Sweetheart, it's obvious, the artwork speaks the idea. Sure the idea is important, but the artwork is helps the idea come into existence," he said, his lips a mere centimeter from mine.

I don't know who caved in first, but we ended up kissing with passion in the shade. That is, until we were interrupted by Heather's screech.

"Come on," Duncan said, grabbing my hand in the process.

I ran off with him, leaving the scream behind me while laughing.

After about five minutes of running to his car, we managed to get to it. Pulling me into the shade with him, he kissed me once again.

"We have quite a bit to explain to Trent when we get back," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, you mean your _ex_boyfriend?" Duncan asked with his mischievous smile of his.

"I guess so," I said with a laugh.

**A/N: Yeah, I really don't know what the fawk I was thinking...the idea just came to meh when I was struck with writer's block on _Still In Love With You_, but, luff, hate...i prefer the first one...anyways, what happened to all meh reviewers? I'm starting to feel unluffed...and when I feel unluffed, I don't write as much T.T...Review...pwease? SATISFY THE BUTTON! IT HAS NEEDS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN SATISFIED!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**(Oh, and I prefer it big and long :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. RED BULL!

**A/N: I don't know why I'm writing another one, but I am. Not gonna be as good as the first one, though. Sorry about that. So just enjoy it and satisfy me at the end. :3 I upped the rating because of not nice words :P Now what happens when our dearest Gwennie has _Red Bull_? With that said...**

**ON WITH THE FAWKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****GWEN'S POV*****

I was waiting in line to buy some more notebooks and pencils for me to draw in and that's when I saw it. My attention was grabbed by the most shiniest drink I had _ever_ seen. Duncan, my boyfriend, didn't let me near any caffienated drinks after the last time, but what was the chance of it happening again. I grabbed the largest of them all, a huge can that said _Red Bull_ on it. Anyways, I was so fucking thirsty I would've had tackled anyone with a drink within five feet of me. Be happy little kids with sippy cups...be happy...

It was now my turn in line and I went to buy my drawing supplies and now shiny new drink. When the motononous process of that was over, I walked outside to where Duncan was waiting in the brand new car he 'borrowed'. I opened the _Red Bull_ and chugged it down as fast as I could before he could see what I was drinking. When I was done, I threw it on the ground and walked in his car. It was shiny...and red...red is a good colour...ladybugs are red...bugs are fun to be...

"Gwen? Are you okay? You've been staring out my windshield for about two minutes with this creepy smile," Duncan finally asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"BUZZ!" I yelled since I was bug. You wish you were a bug.

"God, no. Shit, shit, shit," Duncan said, now saying a mantra of 'shit' over and over again as he took an unpredicted turn to my house.

"BUZZ BUZZZZZZ BUUUUUUUUUUZZZ," I shouted, complaining in my bug way. We were supposed to get concert tickets, not go to my fucking house.

He stopped in my driveway in record time and opened my car door for me.

"RED BULL GIVE YOU WIIIIIIIIIINGS BITCH!!!!!!!" I shouted and began to fly...well, _tried_ to fly. All I ended up doing was running into a bush.

"DARK KNIGHT'S MAJESTIC JOURNEY, OW!!!!!!!!" I screamed then shut up because I remembered not to piss Mr. Shiny off...my kitchen window was open.

"HOLY SHIT! GWEN ARE YOU OKAY?" Duncan asked, rushing towards me and bringing me into his arms and began picking stray leaves from my hair....like monkeys do...except in a nicer way...monkeys are fun...

He picked me up and carried me into the house then...dammit...I am not that that fucking light...Light is shiny...Shiny things are fun...OH FUCK! MR. SHINY!!!!!

I ran out of his arms and then ran to my house as fast as possible, I jumped up the steps with moves only teal turtles could do and then hit something really hard (**A/N: Not liek **_**that**_). It was clear...and it took off a bit of my make up. Dammit, Mr. Shiny used a forcefield, I shouldn't have yelled. NOW MY FAMILY WAS TRAPPED!!!

"I'M SORRY MR. SHINY!!!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED!!!!! NOW PLEASE GET RID OF THIS INVISIBLE FORCEFIELD PLEASE!!!!!!" I yelled while banging my fists against the evil forcefield. That is, until Duncan caught up with me.

"GWEN! I'll break the forcefield, just stay put!" He shouted then as soon as I stopped banging on the forcefied he then turned the handle to something and opened it.

My little brother, Cody, was in the hallway, seemingly out of breath.

"Is everything ok? I heard pounding against the glass door," he said in between pants.

"I'll explain everything when we get in the kitchen and it was 'Mr. Shiny's forcefield'", Duncan said and then walked into the kitchen.

"You don't want to go in the--" Cody said, but was cut off. Like scissors were...I like running with them...It makes me feel dangerous...Like Mr. Shiny when he gets mad...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE?" Duncan shouted, probably startling Mr. Shiny...good...maybe it would scare him off.

"re, because Trent's in there," my little brother finished his sentence then ran...Running is fun...I'm gonna run with him to my kitchen...

I ran into something when I got in my kitchen, and knocking it down all the way. Then, Mr. Shiny fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and saved Mr. Shiny.

I then started crying because I knew I pissed Mr. Shiny off. Duncan hugged me and held me close while glaring at the person I bumped into.

"It's okay, Gwen. You saved Mr. Shiny. He isn't pissed at you. Don't worry, I'll kick his ass if he tries to hurt you again, okay?" he said and I felt comforted. I nodded in his chest and then looked around the kitchen.

Mr. Shiny was sitting on the counter like nothing happened, my little brother, Cody, standing there and giving me a weird look, and Trent was just off to the side...Trent...he didn't react well to the kissing incident...now it's awkward...like unwanted pie...but I want pie right now...

"I WANT PURPLE PEACH PECAN PIE!" I shouted and the attention in the room was all brought to me.

"Are you okay, Gw--" Trent said but was cut off by my boyfriend.

"That's what I was going to talk about until you showed your ugly face here," my boyfriend said and then looked at Cody.

"I think she had a _Red Bull_," Duncan said.

It was all silent now...I needed to break it...like when I broke my arm...it was blue...midnight blue is a pretty colour...pretty ponies...

"I WANNA RIDE A PRETTY PONY!" I shouted and then broke the silence.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? You're her best friend and boyfriend, you should know how to deal with her," Cody said and the I got an idea if Duncan was going to deal with me...hehehe...sounds dirty...

Duncan nodded in acceptance, and then we walked outside. We were halfway down the driveway when I stopped him.

"You, me, spray paint, knife, Trent's car," I said in my EVIIIIIIIIIIIILLL voice.

"Love it," Duncan said with a huge smile across his face. He always did hate Trent...I don't know why, though...

He then took two knives, and some red and blue spray paint out of his pockets...how did he do that...?

We crept along the driveway with ninja skills and got to Trent's car. We slashed the tires then _I_ put _Property of: Gwen and Duncan_ in big, shiny, letters. Then we both creeped away.

When we were gone far enough in a secluded place, Duncan turned to me.

"Property of _Gwen_ and Duncan?" he asked in a disapproving voice.

"Yes," I nodded and smiled EVIIIIIILY.

He leaned in towards me and then smiled back. "That's not very nice," he said.

"Who said I was nice, I'm about as nice as a big bee," I replied, using my odd caffiene ways to win this arguement.

"Good point, Sunshine. You win this time," he said and gave a peck on my cheek and going for my lips until we heard an enraged scream.

"Shame it wasn't Heather's. That would've been more fun than purple hippos in a pond," I _thought_ I had thought that...that was confusing...confusion is evil...like pickles...pickles are in liquid...like fishies...

"Yeah, it would've been even better," he said and looked towards me.

"Glub, glub," I said, making a suggestion in my fish talk.

"We should do that to Heather's car?" he asked, obviously guessing, but knowing me more than anyone else. I could tell that, even though I was a fish.

"GLUB!" I exclaimed, nodding like a fish would.

"I like the way you think, Sunshine," he said then kissed me passionately. When we broke apart, I could feel the sugar (or whatever the hell is in a _Red Bull_) wearing off.

"Let's go then," I said and smiled as we went off into the sunset, ready to kill a crappy convertible.

-

It was about nighttime when we got to her house and our eventful car ride, involving a few shiny lights chasing us came to an end. I could instantly see her car...it was just so _shiny_. We ran out of the car as fast as blue cheetahs and instantly did our 'makeover' to the car. I got rid of all the shininess and wrote words on the car that weren't very nice...there was still something missing...

I blacked the windshield out and then waited for Duncan to finish. His outfit perfectly blended in with the night and I could only see a faint outline of him. When that faint shape disappeared, I became worried. It only increased when a sudden hand on my shoulder scared the shit out of me.

I sprayed them with spraypaint, but instantly regretted it.

"No need to be so artistic, Sunshine. It's just me, and be glad I love you, because if it was anyone else, you'd be on the ground," he said while smiling in the dark night.

"Nice to know you have a soft side," I said, laughing slightly.

"I always do for you, Sweetheart," Duncan said, and was just about to kiss me when we heard a scream.

"Why does that always happen?" I asked, frustration settling in.

"Calm, Sunshine," he said before pressing his lips to mine and instantly calming me.

That is, until another scream was heard. Rushing and driving off while laughing was the better idea then.

**A/N: Mtay, don't judge meh, I had trouble with the ending, so sorry if it seems disconnected or hasty at all. Now that I have done the writing (technically, typing), chu must do the satisfying...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**CLICK IT!**

**(Big and long ones make me feel the best :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
